Conventional techniques for monitoring dynamic modes along a drill string use sensors located along the drill string. These techniques also involve using systems that can obtain data from the distributed sensors, and then process the data to provide the dynamic monitoring. It would be desirable to obtain information regarding the dynamic state of a drill string, along the length of the drill string, without that complexity.